Witamy po tęczowej stronie mocy
by Blackisz
Summary: Welcome to the Madness niejedno ma imię


**[Witamy po tęczowej stronie mocy]**

* * *

 **Warning:** **Cały internet wybuchł po wyjściu Welcome to the Madness więc też postanowiłam dołączyć do zabawy XD Co to za impreza beze mnie, noż doprawdy, lol. Beka z Otabeka. Jak się bawić to się bawić, drzwi wyjebać okno wstawić  
**

* * *

Przepełnione korytarze, pełne podekscytowanych ludzi. Rozmazane twarze, kolorowe plamy i owacje na stojąco. Jedno nerwowe sapnięcie, jedno urwane słowo, jedno przelotne spojrzenie. Chwycił wyciągniętą zachęcająco dłoni, a potem szaleńczo pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się z dala od natrętnych spojrzeń. Sam nawet nie wiedział, kiedy został wepchnięty do szatni, ale nie protestował, ba! Wręcz ochoczo pomógł się zaryglować na cztery spusty w pustym pomieszczeniu, odpychając od siebie natrętną myśl, jak bardzo jest to durne. Adrenalina opadła, nogi dziwnie zmiękły, a całe ciało sflaczało, gdy opadło na jedną z zimnych ławek.

Minęła minuta. Druga. Trzecia. Czwarta.

Głęboki wdech.

Dudnienie kroków i urywane wrzaski powoli stawały się niemal nie do zniesienia.

I wydech.

\- Zrobiliśmy to.

\- Tak.

\- Naprawdę to zrobiliśmy.

\- Tak.

\- Cholera jasna, Beka, zaraz mnie coś strzeli!

Yuri, drżącą ręką, przeczesał mokre od potu włosy, przez kilka sekund siłując się z gumką. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy udało mu się rozplątać cienki warkocz, a blond pasma zakryły połowę jego zaczerwienionej twarzy. Od razu lepiej, zdecydowanie nie lubił się za bardzo odsłaniać, a przydługa grzywka idealnie nadawała się do roli swojego rodzaju tarczy odgradzającej go od wścibskich spojrzeń. Chciał przyciągać wzrok jedynie, gdy wjeżdżał na lód, w innym wypadkach zbyt duże zainteresowanie było zbędne.

\- Teraz Victorowi i prosiakowi pójdzie w pięty – zwycięski uśmiech wykrzywił wąskie usta – Naszego występu nic nie przebije.

\- Zgadzam się.

\- Zaskoczyliśmy wszystkich, nie? Nie ma opcji, żeby było inaczej!

\- Publiczność była wniebowzięta.

\- Ha! To oczywiste, w końcu to ja wymyśliłem układ. I co teraz, panie wielki trenerze? Ja nie zatańczę Erosa? Pffft, dobre sobie, Eros to moje drugie imię.

\- Byłeś świetny - Otabek zmarszczył brwi, widząc jak chłopak lekko się skrzywił – Coś nie tak?

\- Tak. Znaczy nie. Ty też wymiotłeś, bez ciebie by nic z tego nie wyszło – Yuri zerknął na niego niepewnie, po czym niemal natychmiast odwrócił wzrok – Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą kilkakrotnie przerwało głośne walenie w drzwi, dzikie śmiechy i wrzaski, które przypominały pijacki bełkot. Występ blondyna nie do końca poszedł tak jak na początku to planowali, szczególnie gdy okazało się że Yuuri wraz z Victorem podnieśli cholernie wysoko poprzeczkę – można by powiedzieć, że obaj stracili głowę, gdy tylko weszli na lodowisko. Pod wpływem silnych emocji pomieszanych z adrenaliną na jaw wyszło parę spraw, z którymi musieli się teraz zmierzyć, a zdecydowanie nie byli na to gotowi. Jasne, rozpalili samych siebie i widownię do czerwoności, najpewniej wszyscy będą o tym trąbić przez dobrych kilka miesięcy, ale co z tego, skoro teraz siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy, w opustoszałej szatni, nie potrafiąc ubrać swoich rozbieganych myśli w słowa?

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? – spytał Yuri, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

\- Jasne, że tak. W innym przypadku, bym ci nie pomógł.

\- Tak fakt, ale… cóż, polizałeś mnie.

\- Kiedy?

\- Gdy ściągałeś mi rękawiczkę… oblizałeś mi palec.

\- Tak?

\- Nie udawaj niewiniątka, zrobiłeś to.

\- Nie podobało ci się?

\- Czy to ma coś do rzeczy? – blondyn prawie podskoczył na ławce, gdy Otabek podniósł jego rękę na wysokość swoich ust - Nie trzymałeś się planu, miałem poślizg pięciosekundowy…

\- Yura, może inaczej – musnął wargami miękką skórę - Podziwiam cię odkąd tylko pamiętam, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, abym wiedział, że to jest właśnie to. Wspomnienie twojego zahartowanego wzroku prawdziwego żołnierza sprawiło, że doszedłem tak daleko. Że dzisiaj stoję tutaj razem z tobą, ramię w ramię jak równy z równym i nawet pozwoliłeś mi być częścią swojego występu. Nigdy nie śmiałem nawet marzyć, że mi się to uda, a na dodatek teraz jesteś dosłownie kilka centymetrów ode mnie i mogę spędzać z tobą wolne chwile. Jak to się mówi, gdy masz za dużo to chcesz jeszcze więcej. Przyjaźń z tobą mi nie wystarczy, zresztą sam wysyłałeś mi sprzeczne sygnały. Jestem chciwy i nie mogę tego powstrzymać więc obiecywać też nic nie będę. Pasuje ci to, czy nie pasuje? Sprawa jest prosta, musisz wybrać.

Odetchnął ciężko, nie będąc zupełnie przyzwyczajonym do tak długiej przemowy, po czym, bez żadnej krępacji, włożył sobie jego palec ponownie do ust. Niespiesznie przesunął po nim językiem, ssąc delikatnie i wwiercając w niego intensywne spojrzenie ciemnych tęczówek. Yuri sapnął przekleństwo pod nosem, czując dość mocne ugryzienie, przez które momentalnie cofnął rękę.

\- Beka, nie możesz tak robić!

\- Nie zrezygnuję z tego. Nie chcę.

\- Ej…

\- Ale najwyraźniej tego nie lubisz. Nie martw się, zmuszać też cię nie będę.

\- A… um, chyba źle to zrozumiałeś – blondyn podrapał się w tył głowy, wytykając zaczepnie język – Chodziło mi o to, że nie możesz robić takich rzeczy i liczyć na to, że ci wybaczę albo, że mi one wystarczą. Ja też jestem chciwy.

\- Co ty mi próbujesz przekazać?

\- Po prostu wolałbym, żebyś następnym razem possał mi coś innego. Najlepiej COŚ na wysokości zamka od spodni.

\- … dobra.


End file.
